


Tu étais importante pour moi

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Carrows Reign at Hogwarts, Drama, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/F, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: La septième année de Susan était horrible, bien pire que ce qu'elle n'avait put l'imaginer. Les Carrow faisaient de leur vie à tous un enfer. Et Flora ... Flora, sa petite-amie, ne le supportait plus.
Relationships: Susan Bones/Flora Carrow





	Tu étais importante pour moi

**Tu étais importante pour moi**

Une lumière aveuglante. Et des voix. Elle ne les reconnaissait pas. Était-elle morte, elle l'espérait en tout cas. Les lieux se firent plus distincts, c'était la salle-sur-demande. Alors elle avait échoué … même la mort ne voulait pas d'elle ? Il ne lui restait vraiment plus rien. 

\- Flora, hurla une voix

Elle la reconnaissait. C'était Hestia, sa moitié, son âme-sœur, sa … sa sœur jumelle. 

\- Tu es en vie. 

Elle essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. 

\- Tu nous as tous inquiétés tu sais. Tu … 

Et alors, la cinquième année s'effondra sur le lit de sa jumelle. Elle l'avait crue morte, et si elle avait réussi elle l'aurait été. Qu'est-ce qui la raccrochait donc au monde des vivants ? 

La serpentarde ne quitta plus la salle-sur-demande et s'enferma dans un mutisme constant, mangeant juste de quoi subsister. Au bout d'une semaine, Susan alla lui parler. Elle était sa petite-amie, avant … avant. Même elle n'avait pas pu la rattacher au monde des vivants. 

\- Tu sais, lui dit la septième année, tu étais importante pour moi. Je croyais que nous … je pensais que cela représentait quelque chose. C'était le cas pour moi en tout cas. Tu as toujours été importante pour moi, et notre relation aussi. Tu étais là, après la mort de Tante Amelia. Et ensemble, nous nous sommes soutenues cette année. Mais c'était quoi pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai été pour toi ? Un simple moyen de passer le temps ? UN JOUET ? Je … il n'y a aucun moyen de te forcer à parler, mais je ne veux pas continuer comme ça. Nos chemins se séparent ici, Flora. Je vais quitter l'école, puissions-nous nous retrouver. 

Et quelque chose de plus se brisa en elle. 

Flora survécu à la guerre : Harry Potter avait gagné. Hestia la força à se rendre chez un psychomage. Elle ne parla pas durant les premières séances puis un jour sa langue se délia, presque naturelles. Et elle parla alors de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant cette sordide cinquième année : ce que lui avait fait son oncle, la perte définitive de sa magie, sa tentative de suicide, l'abandon de Susan et Hestia qui essayait chaque jour de lui faire reprendre goût à la vie. Et elle pleurait. 

Flora reprit goût à la vie et remonta la pente mais elle resta à jamais brisée. Car cette dernière cassure ne se répara jamais. Jamais elle ne revit Susan. Elle survécu et elle vit, mais cette nuit-là son oncle avait emporté une partie d'elle. Plus jamais elle ne serait complète. 


End file.
